I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills
"I Know Why the Caged Bird Kills" is the tenth episode in the second season of The Venture Bros. Plot The Monarch makes a bloody raid on what he thinks is a secret Venture compound only to find out that he has nearly destroyed his accountant's building instead. Before leaving, however, he has his henchmen take numerous office supplies and orders them to post the video of his grand entrance on his website by the next morning. As Dr. Orpheus pets his cat Simba, he is interrupted by an angry Dr. Venture, who complains of an Oni hanging above his head after a recent trip to Japan. He is relieved to know that Dr. Orpheus can also see the Oni, since Brock was convinced it was merely a side effect of Dr. Venture's "diet pills". Orpheus's initial attempts to exorcise the demon fail, and the oni angrily pulls Venture about Orpheus's den to his surprise. After a quick visit to the underworld to check with his master for advice (who is now a horse and readying himself to re-enact the supposed bestiality incident of Catherine the Great with the help of his multi-faced assistant, Ms. Manyface) Dr. Orpheus tells Venture that the two are bonded and that perhaps he has a certain unfinished business to make up for. Meanwhile, Hank and Dean are practicing their driving by the compound's hangar, running over all the safety cones, only to find broken-down car and a mysterious woman apparently knocked out nearby. When the boys get close to her, she suddenly gasses them both and knocks them out. The Monarch has in the meantime gotten a new "number two", Dr. Henry Killinger, who has begun to implement new reforms into the Cocoon and attempt to turn around their spectacular failures. He most notably has a "magic murder bag" containing various unknown items and "black guards", former henchmen who are now given much more scary uniforms and weaponry and seemingly better training. Both 21 and 24 begin to feel that Killinger is a fraud and doesn't respect the rules of supervillainy, but when #24 denounces Killinger's policies he merely requests to have some time alone with #24 rather than listen to the Monarch's angry orders of torture. Doctors Orpheus and Venture eventually find the Oni dragging them both to a Venture Industries car, Brock mockingly shrugs them both off as he goes off to find the boys from their driving lesson. Dr. Venture quickly tricks the oni into the trunk, but it controls the car and begins driving it, pulling Venture along on the ground. Orpheus, however, takes it as a sign that the demon wishes to have them get in the car and begin traveling. Brock drives with H.E.L.P.eR., and they debate the merits of Led Zeppelin (who H.E.L.P.eR. dismisses as "jock rock") as they follow the boys' wristband signals, but Brock eventually finds both of them in a dumpster (although promising to resume the debate later). Tossing away the debris, he finds the watches tied to an explosive with the message THE BOYS...ARE MINE... flashing across both and begins to realize who took them. Just before the dumpster explodes, Brock notes, "Myra's back." Brock is saved by H.E.L.P.eR. in the nick of time, and the two begin flying off. The boys wake up in a crummy motel in the desert and wake up to see a crazed-looking, leather-clad, buxom and well-built woman muttering about them. She reveals that she is their mother: graduating fresh out of the Office of Secret Intelligence, she was assigned to protect Dr. Venture and began to fall for him, aggressively flirting with him. After saving his life during the showing of a new invention, she has sex with him in the car. Eventually, however, she grew too clingy and addled for his liking and was sent away. Enraged for being abandoned by him, she is also angry that he erased all memories of her from the boys and that they don't even remember their proper age (apparently confirming an earlier problem in the boys' ages noticed by Hank). She plots to take them both away from Venture Industries and be a happy family together. Doctors Orpheus and Venture have meanwhile unwittingly taken up in Myra's motel, due to the Oni's finally ending its travel there, and after an accusation that Orpheus is gay and wishes to bed Dr. Venture the two make up and decide to rent a porno to pass the time. Meanwhile, Myra is worried that they are not being fed properly and pushes her breasts to their (traumatized) faces. #21 manages to convince the Black Guards to let him through to see #24 in his prison cell, who is happily reading porno and tells #21 that Killinger is actually a great guy. #21 swears he'll not fall for the tricks and soon uses silly string mockups of Spider-Man's web-shooters to attempt to take the magic murder bag, only to be taken away by #24 in the new Black Guard outfit. He manages to escape, eventually recruiting Dr. Girlfriend to help him infiltrate the Cocoon. She deftly gets through the laser alarm systems (which she installed) with able gymnastics, but #21's girth and lack of flexibility trips the first one and alerting Black Guards. Dr. Girlfriend easily takes them out and gets to the lair, where Monarch and Killinger are discussing Killenger's plan to hold a summit with Dr. Venture. He quickly calms the two down and hands her the Monarch's journal from his magic murder bag, which contains feelings he wrote down for her on every page, Killinger also hands Monarch some flowers to give to Dr. Girlfriend. Taking his bag and umbrella, he begins to fly out, locks the lair, and tells the duo to have hope for the future only… to get caught in the Cocoon's ceiling. Dr. Venture and Dr. Orpheus are woken up by the oni (still in the car trunk) ramming the car against the wall of their room, and Orpheus goes to the check-out counter. The motel attendant turns out to be Myra, who, upon noticing Dr. Venture in the car outside, proceeds to beat Dr. Orpehus senseless. With Rusty blissfully listening to the radio and unable to hear Dr. Orpheus's cries for help. She then quickly grabs the boys and gets into the car with a tied-up Dr. Venture, ready to drive off with them all. At that point Brock and H.E.L.P.eR. come in, and she angrily runs him over. Brock quickly gets up and simply stands up so that Myra can see him in the rearview mirror. As Myra turns the car around to run him down again, Brock calmly positions himself so that with a quick leap back he smashes through the windscreen and into the driver's seat, squashing Myra and assuming control of the car. Brock and Venture tell the kids that the woman is Myra Brandish, formerly Powerkat on American Gladiators, who was put into an insane asylum once the show was ended and she became obsessed with Dr. Venture. When Dean questions why they don't remember her Brock nearly mumbles they wouldn't due to their being clones (quickly trailing off with Thaddeus before the word is fully said). When the boys keep asking questions, Dr. Venture finally admits that the two had sex ("OK...So I f*cked her! What of it!?"). The oni meanwhile escapes from the trunk to Killinger, who is flying overhead. As the oni slips into the magic murder bag, Killinger says that while it failed to re-unite them, it managed to save the boys: compromise is the essence of diplomacy. Trivia *The title of this episode references the title of Maya Angelou's 1969 autobiography I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings. H.E.L.P.eR. apparently quotes Angelou (at some length) in the episode itself, and which Brock initially mistakes for a work by Shel Silverstein. *The famous Wilhelm scream can be heard during the raid at the beginning. *Myra claims that Hank and Dean were been born 19 years ago, although they state that they are only 16. This could be explained by the time spent regrowing clones after their numerous deaths (in an early episode Hank does point out that his supposed age (as told to him by Dr. Venture) doesn't match the age printed on his ID card, but his father quickly changes the subject). *Dr. Henry Killinger is a cross between the diplomat Henry Kissinger and the magical nanny Mary Poppins. *H.E.L.P.eR.'s weapons system is noted as being offline. This is a reference to his dismemberment in "Victor. Echo. November." *This episode illustrates that Doctor Girlfriend has exceptional fighting skills, at least against the Monarch/Killinger's elite Blackguards. However, as the less-than competent #24 was allowed to become one, their exact level of skill is perhaps questionable. *Based on Dr. Venture's statement at the end of the episode, the boys are unaware that they are clones and that either some of their memories have been lost as they were not recorded (or were edited) prior to their restoration. It is also possible the many of the Myra events occurred during one or more of the Venture boys' many restorations when no new memories could be created. * The round table that The Monarch, Killinger, and his henchmen sit at is similar to Dr. Strangelove. Also, #24 and #21's phobia against the foreign Killinger is similar to George C. Scott's phobia against the Soviet ambassidor in the film. * #24 seems to have gotten his car back from the prostitute that stole it in "Fallen Arches", as #21 is seen driving it. *Myra quotes the tagline from the movie The Bodyguard when discussing her relationship with Thaddeus: "Never let him out of your sight. Never let your guard down. Never fall in love", the opening verses to the Spandau Ballet song True when talking to the boys about her love for Dr. Venture; "So true, funny how it seems, always in time, but never in line for dreams" and "I bought a ticket to the world, but now I've come back again", and finally Darth Vader's line from The Empire Strikes Back "Search your feelings; you know it to be true" after the boys deny the claim that she is their mother, mirroring the scene in Empire where Luke denies Vader's claim that he is Luke's father. * #21 also makes two references to A New Hope. First when he tells Dr. Girlfriend that she is their only hope. Second when he quotes C-3PO in saying "Thank the maker" after releasing flatulence. * In the flashback when Myra is fighting the Monarch he is wearing a uniform different from any he's worn in any other episode (this one having a giant Monarch Butterfly mask). This reveals his current uniform is in at least the third incarnation. * The Black Guards bear a striking resemblance to "G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero"-era Cobra Commander or Iron Grenadiers. * #21 yells "semper fidelis tyrannosaurus" (Ever faithful tyrant lizard) when he tries to kill Dr. Killinger. This is a hodge-podge of Semper fidelis (Ever faithful), the motto of the United States Marine Corps, and Sic semper tyrannis (Thus always to tyrants), the phrase John Wilkes Booth supposedly said just after shooting Abraham Lincoln. Killinger's translation, "Always faithful terrible lizard", mixes up the words "Tyrannosaurus" and "dinosaur". * If Myra is indeed the boys' biological mother, her tendency towards insanity might explain some of Hank's wild, nonsensical theories and ideas. Also, early in the episode Dean is chanting "10 and 2, 10 and 2!" nervously while learning to drive and placing his hands on the wheel and later Myra does the same thing. Thus, Hank takes after their mother, as Dean seems to take after their father. * Myra has blonde hair (like Hank) and a slightly upturned nose (like Dean). * Myra's costume bears a resemblance to that of Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman costume from Batman Returns. Both are black vinyl with white stitches where the costume was hastily pieced together. Further parallels to Michelle Pfeiffer's Catwoman include the way she is found 'unconscious' and lying on the floor at the beginning of the episode, which is similar to the way Catwoman is found unconscious after being pushed out of Max Shreck's window in the film, her overall psychotic behavior, her shrill and unstable voice, her short blond hair, and the presence of several cats living with her. Towards the conclusion of the episode, Brock reveals to the boys that Myra used to be known as "Power Cat," an additional reference to her Catwoman-esque character. *One of the animation directors (Kimson Albert) gets to have a "nickname" inserted into his credits. The nickname is an unusual line or word from the episode. For this episode the credit reads Kimson "Magic Murder Bag" Albert. *The line "He knows nothing of honor or living by the sword!" is spoken by the Dracula character in the movie Blade: Trinity. Category:The Venture Bros. episodes